


Present

by martialartist816



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Smut, anniversary sex, chirstmas sex, sexy akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate their fourth anniversary, Kuroko schemes up a special gift for Akashi to come home to. Kagami is an unwilling accomplice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

It was the way how Akashi treated him like the most important person in his world. How Akashi acted like he _was_ Akashi’s world. How he would stand possessively close to Kuroko when they talked to others, no matter who it was. How Akashi held him like a fragile sakura petal, as if Kuroko could somehow break with too much pressure. Kuroko didn’t know why he was so special to Akashi. He admitted that they shared a special bond, one that allowed them to know exactly what the other was thinking and feeling at any given moment. They could read each other like their thoughts and desires were sprawled out in big letters on a billboard over a highway. Perhaps that was why Akashi chose him to be his queen, but Kuroko constantly caught himself thinking that even a queen wasn’t good enough to deserve an _emperor_.

Kuroko was in love with him even before Akashi confessed. It happened like typical shoujo scene: high spring, cherry blossoms in full bloom, on the roof of their middle school. Akashi was very polite, as always, but the depth of emotion in his red eyes told Kuroko he was serious about adding a level to their relationship. That was when Kuroko’s eyes widened just a fraction, heart thudding with so much hope and affection. When he agreed, Akashi bowed formally and kissed his fingers. They went on dates. They presented to their families and friends. Their teammates seemed skeptical at first, thinking that an inter-team relationship might affect how they played. But Akashi reassured them. He never made a move without predicting all of its consequences, and Kuroko got the feeling that Akashi had big plans for the two of them. He smiled whenever Akashi sought out his hand to hold, whether in public or in private.

Kuroko fell even harder in love when Akashi assumed complete responsibility for him. He would make him breakfast and bento to take to school. Sometimes he would even wear an apron while he cooked, which was Kuroko’s favorite. Akashi brushed Kuroko’s hair and manicured his nails. Later, Kuroko found out that the nail bit was Akashi making sure that Kuroko left the perfect scratch marks on his back when they were intimate. It was odd, and it was Akashi, and that’s why Kuroko loved when he did it.

Their first time making love was as vanilla as it could get, and it was the most magical night of Kuroko’s life. They did it on Akashi’s bed, on the night of Christmas Eve. Akashi handled him gently, and Kuroko couldn’t remember feeling any pain. If he did, it was so little in magnitude that the other sensations Akashi gave him wiped it from his memory.

They had been together for four years now. Graduation was creeping up on them. Akashi promised that they would attend the same university, whichever one Kuroko chose, and Akashi promised to take care of him forever. Their years together made them grow so comfortable with each other that their friends referred to them as “the married couple.” This intense bond they shared was accepted by their respective teammates. No one questioned it anymore. Despite going to different high schools, they still made time to see each other often.

Winter break was a beautiful one. It snowed almost every day, and the Christmas decorations filled the air with cheer and gave off that age-old festive spirit. They had been spending every day of break together so far, and it felt perfect in its simplicity. But in Akashi and Kuroko’s years of being intimate, they had grown quite adventurous. Kuroko had an idea brewing in his head for a few weeks now, and Christmas Eve, to celebrate their fourth anniversary, was the perfect night to give it a try. He just needed a little outside help in order to keep it a surprise.

“Kagami-kun, I need to ask a favor of you.”

“Eh? What’s that?” Kagami asked in the middle of a bite of a pork bun.

“I need you to tie me up naked to Akashi-kun’s bed.”

The second those words left Kuroko’s lips, Kagami’s pork bun ended up back in his plate, maybe even a little down the front of his shirt, in pre-chewed bites. Kagami coughed a few times, cheeks turning red.

“You want me to what??”

“Tie me up naked—”

“Ughhh!” Kagami urgently waved his hand to make Kuroko stop talking. “Why did you pick me to help you?”

“All of my other trusted friends are away on Christmas vacation,” Kuroko answered, expression unchanging.

Kagami shyly avoided eye contact with Kuroko. He always accepted his relationship with Akashi. Even the blind could see how well they fit together, like puzzle pieces. But never in a million years did Kagami wish to know or even acknowledge Kuroko and Akashi’s private details.

“Uh… I’m not really sure if…” Kagami struggled with words. He looked like he wanted to die. “I-If that’s appropriate…?”

“I promise it’ll be alright. I’m doing this for Akashi-kun anyway.”

For some reason, Kagami agreed to help Kuroko, and that was how he wound up in Akashi’s house with Kuroko when no one else was home. Kuroko had a key to let them inside, but Kagami treaded on his toes like they were breaking and entering.

“You don’t have to be so tense. Akashi-kun’s parents are on a Christmas vacation, and Akashi-kun is still tutoring his violin students,” Kuroko informed. For him, this was his second home. Akashi’s parents treated him like their own son; they even gave him a spare key.

Kuroko led Kagami upstairs and to Akashi’s bedroom.

Kagami glanced around, his curiosity winning over his fear. Akashi’s bedroom had nothing odd about it at first glance, but the more Kagami looked at it, the more unsettled he became. Everything was perfectly clean. _Perfectly_. And supremely organized. Kagami worried that just breathing in this room would put something out of place.

When his attention turned back to Kuroko, he was already half naked, about to strip off his underwear.

“H-Hey!” Kagami stuttered, hand flying out and grabbing Kuroko’s wrist before he could expose any more. “What are you doing??”

“I’m taking my clothes off so you can tie me up to the bed.”

“Why the hell can’t you do that after I leave??” Kagami’s eyes were wide and refused to go back to a normal size.

“Dummy. I can’t undress myself if I’m tied to the bed.” Kuroko shimmied out of Kagami’s grip and rummaged around in his school bag. He pulled out two pairs of handcuffs and handed them to his red-faced companion. While Kagami sat gawking at the items now in his hands, Kuroko shucked off his boxers and neatly folded all of his clothing over the back of Akashi’s desk chair.

Kagami covered his eyes when his friend became fully nude. “You owe me so many hamburgers for doing this.”

“Of course. I’m extremely grateful that you’re doing this, and Akashi-kun will be too after tonight.”

“Gross.”

The sound of Kuroko climbing into bed reached Kagami’s ears, so he shuffled over and peeked out from behind his hand. Kuroko gave him a nod and instructed how he wanted his hands bound, and Kagami went to work while trying his best to keep his eyes on Kuroko’s top half.

Next were Kuroko’s feet, which he insisted had to be cuffed to the bed in a way that kept his legs wide open. They had to get a little creative to find a way to accomplish that, and Kagami eventually settled with attaching the ankle cuffs to the frame of the bed. He couldn’t help but think how sore Kuroko’s legs would get from being suspended in that position for a whole night. Then he started thinking about other places on Kuroko that would get sore for other reasons, and he had to shake his head to clear the images away.

“How am I supposed to get out of this house now?”

“Just go out the front door and lock it from the inside. Akashi-kun won’t suspect anything until he gets upstairs.”

“I hope this is, you know… safe.” Kagami averted his eyes, embarrassed at his own worrying.

“We are both very safe. I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t trust him with my body and soul.” Kuroko’s tone took on a loving one, and Kagami wanted to get out before he had to hear any more.

“If you say so. Um, see you later, then.”

“Wait, Kagami-kun. I’d like if you could blindfold me before you left.”

 

* * *

 

By the time Kuroko heard Kagami leave through the front door, it was about 5:30 in the evening. Akashi would be home any minute.

Kuroko passed the time by imagining the look on Akashi’s face when he walked through his bedroom door. He’d smile in the most seductive way and saunter over to the bed to claim the prize Kuroko had displayed for him. Kuroko could almost feel Akashi’s fingers ghosting over his spread thighs.

He shuddered. His imagination was too good, and he was already getting excited. Would Akashi like it if he came home a tied-up and dripping wet Kuroko? He definitely would.

Thinking this would make it the icing on the cake, Kuroko let his fantasies continue and grow bolder. Akashi would keep the blindfold on him, lean over, and whisper dirty, dirty things in Kuroko’s ear. Akashi would take his time with foreplay like he always did. Maybe he’d even drag it out to make Kuroko a begging mess.

“Please, A-Akashi-kun…” Kuroko whimpered, the images in his head getting the better of him. He was achingly erect now.

As if on cue, the bedroom door opened, and Kuroko stiffened in excitement. For a moment, there was no sound of movement. Akashi was probably staring, drinking in the present laid out for him.

Finally, Kuroko heard him take slow steps forward. Akashi’s violin case was set on the floor, and the door was closed and locked. The sound of fabric sliding against fabric reached Kuroko’s ears, and he swallowed. What was Akashi taking off? His tie? His shirt? Everything?

“Tetsuya.”

Kuroko quivered. Akashi’s voice washed over his skin, and it felt almost as good as being touched.

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko’s voice was much less composed than Akashi’s. He was still so needy.

The mattress dipped as Akashi climbed onto it, sitting on his knees right between Kuroko’s wide open legs. He twitched when he felt hands brush against his ankles. Akashi must’ve been admiring the cuffs.

“What do you have to say about all of this?” His tone was as smooth as ever, but Kuroko knew that Akashi was enjoying this greatly.

“W-Welcome home…” was all he had to say. For another long moment, there was nothing.

Then the mattress was shifting again. Warm lips nudged against Kuroko’s, and he kissed at them desperately. He whimpered, trying to move his arms around Akashi’s neck, only to be reminded that he was completely restrained. The silver cuffs chinked and grew taught when Kuroko moved, making Akashi chuckle low against his lips.

“I feel so welcome,” he drawled.

Akashi kissed him properly now, dragging his tongue over Kuroko’s bottom lip before pressing it inside his mouth. Kuroko shamelessly sucked on it like a child with a lollipop. With Akashi hovering over him like that, Kuroko could feel the skin of Akashi’s waist rubbing against his inner thighs. Oh. He was naked too.

A moan escaped his throat, and he tried to lift his hips up into Akashi’s. The kiss ended, much to Kuroko’s displeasure, and Akashi sat up.

“You look irresistible like that, Tetsuya. And I suppose that’s the point.” Akashi’s hands flattened against Kuroko’s chest. His nipples were played with, making him gasp. The sound was amplified when those fingers were replaced with a wet mouth.

“Yes!” Kuroko cried, both in answer to Akashi’s statement and in an urge for more. He writhed under his lover, but Akashi remained steady and slow.

The hands that had been on his chest trickled downward, teasing Kuroko’s hips and upper thighs. Akashi knew how to make him melt, touching here and there but purposefully avoiding _there._

Kuroko tried to lift his hips again. “Please…” he called, knowing Akashi absolutely loved when he begged. Not that Kuroko ever had a problem with begging for him anyway.

“You were already hard when I walked in here. What on earth were you thinking about?” The teasing tone in those words gave Kuroko the image of Akashi smirking down at him.

“I was thinking about you, and you were doing this to me…” Parts of his fantasies came back to Kuroko’s head, and he moaned.

“Just this?” Akashi hummed, accentuating it by dragging his fingertips down Kuroko’s thigh.

“Hnn, and more… So much more. You made slow, sweet love to me. You got me calling your name over and over again.” Kuroko practically sobbed the words out. Akashi had begun stroking his hard shaft languidly. Punctuating each stroke was a thumb rubbing against the slit in his erection, which leaked every time Akashi did it.

To Kuroko’s dismay, the hand disappeared, and he was left shivering in need once more. Akashi scooted closer to him, on his knees between Kuroko’s legs. Something round, solid, and wet rubbed his entrance, and Kuroko jerked with a low moan. It was Akashi’s cock, already dripping.

“Akashi-kun, p-please…” Kuroko tugged at his restraints again, unable to keep still. But Akashi didn’t push inside of him just yet.

Instead, he dragged the head of his erection up along Kuroko’s perineum, then in the soft spot between his balls. It was a new and odd sensation, but oh-so-good at the same time. Kuroko bit his lip.

“You’re begging for me, and you haven’t even been stretched out yet.” Kuroko could practically see Akashi shaking his head.

“I need you now. I need you inside me.” As much as the words drove Akashi mad inside, he kept his composure and resisted temptation. He made a point to prepare Kuroko thoroughly each time to make sure he was safe. The prolonged stimulation was always torturous and always so achingly pleasurable.

“I know you do,” Akashi mused coolly. “But you have to be patient.” He leaned over and fetched a bottle of lubrication from the bookshelf next to his bed.

“Yes, Akashi-k—ah!!” Two slick fingers cut Kuroko off before he could finish speaking. He could take Akashi without being stretched, but he wasn’t complaining.

The fingers rubbed and stroked against his walls. After a few long moments, Akashi pushed them against Kuroko’s prostate and watched as he arched off of the mattress with a keen moan. He stoked against it a couple more times before spreading his fingers apart, scissoring them.

“More, please…” Kuroko’s voice wavered.

He was rewarded with exactly what he asked for, and a third finger entered him to aid in the stretching. Kuroko endured the intense pleasure and cruel wait, and the fingers finally pulled themselves out.

Kuroko took the moment to catch his breath and wet his lips, thinking that this was only the beginning.

Akashi didn’t say a word as he applied lube to his own erection, and Kuroko squirmed impatiently. He felt the tip push against his hole again, but this time, it didn’t stop there. Akashi pushed himself slowly inside, inch by inch. With nothing to grab on to, Kuroko clenched his fists and dug his perfectly manicured nails into the skin of his palm.

From above, Akashi groaned ever so quietly, and Kuroko smiled as he adjusted. Akashi’s pleasure was the only reason for him to do this.

After only a few short seconds of getting fully sheathed, Akashi rocked his hips forward over and over again, striking Kuroko’s sweet spot each time. Akashi dropped forward on all fours, undulating with each thrust. The boy beneath him let his jaw drop, more moans spilling from his lips.

“Faster, Akashi-kun. Make me yours…!”

Akashi indulged his wishes, speeding up and taking Kuroko hard and quick. He grunted with the effort, and Kuroko held onto those sounds like they were precious keepsakes. He was the one who was making Akashi feel so good.

A hand, still wet with lube, wrapped itself around Kuroko’s erection and evenly stroked it up and down, making Kuroko gasp. He wished he could see the expressions Akashi was making, but he had kept the blindfold on.

He was close before Akashi had started touching him, but the extra stimulation pushed him closer and closer to completion. His whole body rocked with the push of Akashi’s hips. He opened his mouth to tell Akashi just how incredible it felt and how close he was, but the words got stuck in his throat. He moaned instead.

With a final cry of Akashi’s name, Kuroko spilled himself over the hand that was pleasuring him. The cock inside stroked his prostate through his orgasm as Akashi kept thrusting to find his own. When Kuroko finally caught his breath, Akashi shuddered and released inside of him with a loving murmur of “Tetsuya…”

Akashi took a moment to himself, then pulled out, making Kuroko groan at the lewd sound that followed. The blindfold was removed, and Kuroko hazily blinked his eyes open to see Akashi smiling softly at him from above. He couldn’t help but smile back.

Akashi moved out of sight to take the cuffs off of Kuroko’s wrists and ankles. Once he was freed, Kuroko stretched his arms out and let his legs finally relax. He’d need a bath soon. Akashi kissed his forehead.

“Was this my Christmas present?” Akashi asked tenderly, brushing Kuroko’s sweaty hair away from his eyes.

Kuroko nodded. “Four years ago today, you took my virginity on this bed. Christmas Eve is special to me.”

“I’m glad I did a good enough job to make it so memorable for you.” Akashi got out of bed and helped Kuroko stand so they could head to the bathroom. “That was my first time too, that day.”

Kuroko chuckled and held Akashi’s hand as he started up the shower. “Merry Christmas, Akashi-kun.”

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a gay porno i watched. i wish i could link it, but i forgot where it is :(


End file.
